pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiloh Anno
Shiloh Anno is a main Cure from Solar Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Sagittarius. Basic Info Name meaning: Shiloh=Tranquil; Anno=Peaceful plain Age: 15 DOB: January 3 Star sign: Capricorn Height: 5'4" Blood type: B Likes: Video games, making robots, being around Iruka, and Ursa Dislikes: Being friendless, being lonely, and Black Hole (except Ursa) Favorite food: Fruit, fried chicken, toast with strawberry jam, pocky, and onigiri Least favorite food: Broccoli, curry, and yogurt Favorite school subject: Computer Least favorite school subject: Art Dream: To become a robotics engineer Dream seiyuu: Rie Kugimiya English dubber: Stephanie Sheh Appearance She's a somewhat petite girl with light red-orange hair tied in low pigtails, brown eyes, a mole under her right eye, and glasses. During the colder months, she wears a white puffy vest over a red turtleneck, black sweats, a white scarf with colorful splashes, and red snow boots. During the warmer months, she wears a blue and navy blue stripped T-shirt, jean shorts with a brown belt, white knee length socks, and black and white sneakers. Like the girls of Choushinsei Middle School, she wears a black blazer and black waistcoat worn over a pink short-sleeved leotard, a pink chest bow fastened by a gold brooch, a black and pink plaid skirt with petticoats, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. For PE, she wears a white shirt, pink shorts, white athletic socks, and sneakers. For swimming, a blue with light green trimming one piece suit. For sleepwear, she wears a plain T-shirt that goes down to her knees with plaid pants. For formal occasions, she wears a cyan colored dress with a navy blue band around the waist and dark blue low heeled shoes. For festivals, she wears a light blue yukata with a violet obi. While at the dance center, she wears a yellow camisole leotard worn over a dark yellow short-sleeved biketard, lemon chiffon leg warmers, and gold ballet slippers. For Halloween, she's dressed as Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura in one of her outfits from the first movie, wearing a pink short-sleeved tangzhuang with gold trim, magenta pants, and pink ballet flats. For her date in episode 26, she wears her hair down wearing a flower hair clip, yellow sleeveless wrap dress with a small gold ribbon tying around the middle and yellow wedges. As Cure Sagittarius, her hair turns strawberry blonde and lengthens, tying itself in braided twintails, and her eyes turn gold, and she wears a white and gold vest with a gold chest bow with a gold clasp in the shape of the sign of Sagittarius clasping the front over an elbow-length shirt, gold shorts with a white belt with the same clasp, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and gold and white boots As Starlit Sagittarius, her hair becomes legs length and loose of the twin tails with a crown on her head with a gem in the shape of Sagittarius and her eyes turn a lighter shade as her vest becomes longer and turns pale yellow and glows as stars accent it and her shorts are turned into a ballgown like skirt and her boots become heeled. Personality She is shy and very soft spoken and hates being the center of attention making her almost invisible to the people around her. She has a love of inventing and online gaming. She tends to get loud when angered startling anyone who knows what she is like. Background Childhood When she was younger she didn't see her parents that often but knew her parents job was very important. She was very shy more than she is today and didn't really like being the center of attention and never seemed to shine anywhere outside of school except in robotics club. Category:Yellow Cures